ecs_bioniclefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This Timeline is a recording of events that happens in The Bionicle Universe and has shaped the island of Voya nui into what we know it to day Events * Malibu is invaded by Skælpatron * After preventing malibu from being completely destroyed by fending off skælpatrons armies, Toa Nuva The Toa of War saves the barbies by bringing them to Voya Nui * Raquelle gets seperated from the other barbies and ends up in skælpatron's terretories after which she meets the Dark Lord for the first time, and sheres her disgust for barbie after which Raquelle teams up with Skælpatron to kill babrie but they eventually get attracted to one another and start a relationship. * Toa Nuva meets the babries for the first time after he is shot down by one of skælpatron's turrets and he forms and alliance with the barbies, he then evantualløy meets barbie and gets attracted to her and purpse they become boyfriend and girlfriend in the wake of ken's death * Barbie Returns to Malibu and moves back into the dreamhouse hoping to rebuild the cuty and attend ken's memorial * Raquelle infiltrates the barbies on Voya nui and pretends to be one of them but later gets revealed when she spotted talking to one of skælpatron's minions durning one of skælpatron's raids on toa nuva's hideout * Toa Nuva journeys into Skælpatron's reigning part of the island to track down raquelle * Raquelle is revealed to have had an exact copy of her mansion from malibu rebuilt almost right next to skælpatron's castle * Toa Nuva infiltrates the mansion and fends off the traps reaching Raquelle's chamber and confronts her * Raquelle is killed by Toa Nuva.1 * Skælpatron begins a hunt for Toa Nuva and becomes obbsessed with Killing Him in the wake of Raquelle's Death.11 * Skælpatron unleashes his wrath upon the World and launches a second assault on Malibu as an act of Revenge on Toa Nuva for Killing Raquelle * Barbie is Killed in the attack on malibu by electrowing on Skælpatron's orders.1 * Open warfare begins between Toa Nuva and Skælpatron.12 * The funeral of Barbie is held on Voya Nui.13 * Following the death of Barbie Toa Nuva Becomes the New Leader of The Barbies * The Head of The First barbie is Located Deep below the Surface of Voya Nui and Retrieved by Toa Nuva * A manhunt against Toa Nuva and The Barbies is conducted by Skælpatron. * A battle is fought on Voya nui. The barbies forces suffer heavy losses, but core leadership escapes. * Electrowing is killed by Toa Nuva, thus Crippling Skælpatrons Forces, bringing Voya Nui one step Closer to and era of Peace.3 * The battle of Voya Nui Continues leading to the death of Skælpatron at The Hands of Toa Nuva * The inhabitants of Voya Nui launch a series of attacks against the forces of Skælpatron's Army.2 * The war between Toa Nuva and Skælpatron comes to an end.2 * With the deaths of Skælpatron and Raquelle, his Reign of Terror on Voya nui comes to an end. Battles * Attack on Malibu * Raid on Toa Nuva's Hideout * Mission To Raquelle's Mansion * Attack on The Dreamhouse * Mission to The Core * Battle of Voya Nui Deaths * On the Island of Voya Nui. ** Raquelle ** Electrowing ** Skælpatron * During the Attacks on Malibu ** Ken ** Barbie Category:Events